


Pages from my Heart

by Fanfictionisthegame



Series: Desires of the Heart [1]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: Shelby and Toni had been best friends since they were five years old. What happens when one of them has feelings for the other? Will she tell her or just keep it to herself?Or the one where Shelby figures out that she has feelings for Toni but isn't sure how to address them so she starts keeping a journal.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind & Toni Shalifoe, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: Desires of the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174613
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	Pages from my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I haven't written a fic in a long time so please be kind. I started this with the intention that it would be a one-shot, but if enough of you want more, I'll write about their senior year and more!

Toni and Shelby have been best friends since they were five years old. It was an unlikely friendship to say the least. They met on the playground when Shelby went flying off her swing and a group of boys started laughing at her. Little Toni heard the commotion and ran over to see what was happening, only to find a crying and bleeding Shelby Goodkind. Andrew was the leader of the group of laughing boys. The one boy that drove a tiny Toni Shalifoe insane with rage. 

Toni puffs her chest up and pushes her way through the group of boys to get to Shelby, making sure to land an elbow to Andrew’s ribs on her way. 

“Leave her alone!” Toni yelled more pointedly at Andrew.

Once the boys moved away, knowing not to mess with Toni, she turned her attention to Shelby who was still on the ground in pain. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Toni asked, looking at Shelby’s leg.  
“I slipped off the swing and cut my leg. It really hurts.” Shelby explained with tears in her eyes.  
“Here. Let me go get a teacher. I’ll be real fast.” Toni says as she wraps her sweatshirt around Shelby’s cut.

Toni takes off running in the direction of the nearest teacher to explain what happened. She’s back in less than a minute, breathing heavily, while a teacher follows slowly behind her.

“Miss Goodkind, what happened to your leg?” The teacher asked.  
“I was swingin’ and I slipped off. The wood chips cut my leg.” Shelby explained with a sniffle.  
“Ahh and I see Miss Shalifoe has come to the rescue.” The teacher said with a smile, looking at Toni.  
“That stupid Andrew was laughing at her Mrs. Johnson.” Toni mumbled.  
“Toni Shalifoe, we do not call others stupid, and you know that.” Mrs. Johnson corrected.  
“Well he is…” Toni mumbled.  
“Mrs. Johnson, is my leg broken?” Shelby cuts in.  
“I don’t think so Shelby. But just in case, Toni, how about you help me get Shelby to the nurse’s office.” Mrs. Johnson said.  
“No, I don’t want her to miss out on recess.” Shelby panicked.  
“Nah, that’s okay Shelby, I’ll come with.” Toni said with a smile.

Neither of them could have predicted that that one instance would have made them best friends, let alone friends that would last until high school. Toni had gone to the nurse’s office with Shelby and insisted she stay by her side until she felt better. Shelby hadn’t broken anything, she just needed to have her leg cleaned up and bandaged and she was good to go on with her day.

—————————————————————————————————————

Since that day, Toni has gotten into her fair share of trouble with her temper being as short as it is. Shelby is always there to calm her down and never on the receiving end of said temper. Because of Shelby, Toni has avoided being suspended on multiple occasions, she’s even kept her calm during her basketball games.

Toni was there for Shelby when her parents went through a divorce. Shelby’s father had been caught having an affair with his secretary from the church. For being a man of religion and God, Dave Goodkind hadn’t followed his scripture too closely. He had left pretty quickly after he’d been caught, resulting in Toni spending a lot of time at Shelby’s to make sure she was okay. 

Shelby’s mother had been a lot less devoted to religion than Dave was, so when Toni came out, Jobeth had been there for her to support her. Toni, having bounced around foster homes, hadn’t had much of a home life to come out to, so she came out to the Goodkind family. Shelby’s younger siblings had been the most excited about it. Trevor was excited that he had someone to talk about girls with, though he was only six. 

Shelby hadn’t had much to say about the news, just telling Toni that she loved her no matter what and that she would always be there for her. Not yet ready to tell Toni that she was also gay. Not ready to tell _anyone_ that she was gay.

While in high school, their friend group had grown. Their small little group had grown to include Martha, Dot, Fatin, Leah, Rachel, and Nora. Martha and Toni had become extremely close. So much so that Toni was often staying at Martha’s house instead of being at her foster home. Shelby found herself slightly jealous of the fact that Toni was giving her time to someone that wasn’t her. It was irrational, she knew that, but she couldn’t control it. 

Shelby found herself journaling to keep herself from getting too jealous. Not that it would help. She just wanted a place to put her feelings that wasn’t out in the open. It started off innocently, and then became her escape.

_Toni is so beautiful. I’m not just talking about her eyes and her hair, heaven forbid, her body. I’ve seen her with her foster siblings, her heart is about as big as the sun, it’s as warm too. She makes them laugh with her and she’s just so natural with them. Dear Lord, I think I’m falling for my best friend. I don’t know if it’s the jealousy from her choosing Marty over hanging out with me that made me realize, or the way there is a whole herd of animals storming around in my belly when she smiles at me. She is so full of fire, I’m not sure where it comes from, but somehow I’m able to tame her flames. I don’t know how I do it, but I’m thankful to the Lord that I can. She has so much talent in basketball, but she boils over so quickly. That’s why I’m at every game to support her and keep her from boiling over even the away games. Momma has definitely started asking questions about why I do these things for Toni. I’m not sure she believes me when I tell her it’s just because we’re best friends. But she’s yet to push me on it._

—————————————————————————————————————

Fatin and Leah had been sneaking around together and Toni noticed right away. No one else had picked up on it. Toni came over to Shelby’s house as soon as she noticed, to tell her what was happening. It’s moments like this that send Shelby’s head spinning with thoughts of what it would be like to be with Toni for real. The two of them going on double dates with Fatin and Leah, or just going on dates. Shelby would kill to go on a date with Toni. But that would have to wait. Shelby wasn’t going to risk her friendship for something that could crash and burn, resulting in her losing her best friend. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Toni almost loses her cool during another game. A girl from the other team got really angry at Shelby’s loud cheering and “accidentally” overthrew a pass into the stands right at her face. Shelby hadn’t been looking and the ball hit her, quieting the crowd immediately. The refs did nothing to the offending player because they said it was a bad pass. Shelby’s head was swirling and Toni was in the stands at her side quickly.

Shelby could see the fire burning in Toni, threatening to engulf her in rage. She was looking at Shelby with so much intensity that she almost felt naked under her gaze. Once Toni saw that Shelby wasn’t bleeding and she could leave her for the remainder of the game, she turned to storm back onto the court. Shelby grabbed her hand so she would turn and look at her. That was all it took. Just that one look calmed the flames in Toni. 

Toni managed to play the entire game without getting into it with the girl that assaulted Shelby with a basketball. A win in Shelby’s book. She wasn’t sure that she would be able to keep Toni from killing her, by some miracle, she did. After the game, Toni made Shelby promise that she wouldn’t leave. Shelby sat in the stands waiting for Toni to come out of the locker room when none other than the girl who hit her with the basketball approached her.

“Maybe next time, you’ll cheer for your girlfriend a little quieter, Barbie.” The girl commented with a smirk.  
“My _what_?” Shelby just needs to make sure she heard correctly.  
“Your _girl_ friend. You know, the one you’re _gay_ with. Don’t worry princess, everyone knows Shalifoe is gay. Clearly with you cheering that loud, you must be getting some from her. To be honest, I’m surprised she didn’t kill me for hitting you with that ball. But I suppose that was your doing. I guess I’ll have to try a new tactic to piss her off next time. Maybe I’ll just have to flirt with you and see what that gets me. I gotta hand it to her, you are pretty hot.” The girl said, openly checking Shelby out.

Shelby sees Toni coming over, anger written on her face. Shelby’s eyes just widen, knowing what could be coming when Toni gets to them. The other girl turns around, a smirk on her face.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Toni Shalifoe. Sorry I accidentally hit your girlfriend with a ball tonight. I was just telling her that maybe I should take her out to dinner, you know, as an apology.” The girl said, smirking at Toni.  
“Wait, you think Shelbs is my girlfriend? You think I could get a girl that hot? Consider my ego healthy but we’re not dating. Shelby isn’t even gay. So you pelted my friend for no reason at all. Congrats.” Toni said, an amused look on her face.  
“So what I’m hearing is that she’s single and I have a chance? I’d love a chance to see church Barbie on her knees for something other than a prayer.” The girl said before she walked away.

Shelby watched the flames in Toni’s eyes start roaring once again so she cleared her throat.

“You wanted me to wait for you?” Shelby asked slowly.  
“Yeah, I walked to school today and you probably got a concussion from that ball. I just thought I could drive you home and spend the night, you know, make sure you’re okay… If that’s okay?” Toni asked quietly.

Shelby hasn’t seen this side of Toni, the side of her that’s soft, almost shy.

“Yeah my head hurts pretty bad. I guess that’s what I get for cheering for my _girlfriend_ , huh?” Shelby teases.  
“You really must have hit your head hard. I don’t recall either one of us asking the other out.” Toni said with a laugh.  
“Well that girl did tell me that she hit me because I was cheering for my girlfriend too loudy. So I just thought there was something you forgot to tell me.” Shelby said with a laugh.  
“Come on Shelbs, let’s get you home and tell your mom about your new head trauma.” Toni said wrapping her arm around Shelby’s shoulders.

That night when Toni falls asleep, Shelby grabs her journal to write about the events that transpired that night.

_So tonight was quite the night. For starters, I got pelted in the face with a basketball. Why? Because a girl thought that I was Toni’s girlfriend. Can you believe that? Someone really thought I could be Toni Shalifoe’s girlfriend. If only. She was amazing tonight. You wouldn’t believe it. I got hit with that ball and she was at my side in seconds to check on me. She also did not kill the girl that threw the ball at me, amazing progress there, if I say so myself. She was definitely ready to get into an altercation though. Anyways, she really thought I could be dating Toni and that made my night. Even if it’ll never happen, I’m really happy someone thought it could._

—————————————————————————————————————

When Shelby wakes up the next morning, her head is hurting more than she’s ever experienced. She ends up staying home, Toni going to school and taking notes for her. After school, Toni comes back to Shelby’s house to keep her siblings busy while she rests. Shelby can hear Toni in the kitchen with her siblings. There’s a soft knock on her door before she sees Toni’s head pop in.

“Hey champ, I made the kids some mac and cheese, would you be interested in any of that?” Toni’s practically whispering.  
“You made mac and cheese?” Shelby asked, a little surprised she chose to make it.  
“Yeah, that’s your favorite, right? I just wanted to make sure that while you’re not feeling well, you get your favorite food to help you feel a little better.” Toni says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Shelby can feel her heart swoon. It is literally falling for Toni even more. This girl is going to be the death of her. 

“Yeah, I would love some mac and cheese. Thank you, Toni.” Shelby says, trying to contain her emotions.  
“You’re welcome dude. I’ll be right back.” And just like that, Toni is gone again.

Toni brings Shelby some mac and cheese and Shelby’s stomach does flips when she sees that it’s the _Frozen_ themed mac and cheese. Shelby is well aware of the fact that they didn’t have any in the house and Toni picked it up specifically for her. Shelby decides to journal more after Toni goes back downstairs to keep her siblings entertained. 

_Toni Shalifoe is the sweetest dang person in the world. I know for a fact that we didn’t have any mac and cheese in the house that was Frozen themed and yet I have that specific type sitting on my lap. This girl really went out after school just to get me my favorite type of mac and cheese. Lord knows if I wasn’t falling for her already, this would kickstart that. She’s downstairs right now with Trevor and Kennedy just hanging out and keeping them entertained. She would be so good with kids. I hope I get to see her with kids one day. Even if it is with someone else… Regardless, the Lord has blessed me with Toni Shalifoe._

—————————————————————————————————————

After Shelby makes her return to school, Martha comes running up to her, with news that makes her stomach drop. She tells her that she found out that someone likes Toni and plans on asking her on a date. Shelby has to pretend she’s happy for her. She can’t do anything but be happy for her friend. Though it felt like a rug got ripped out from under her feet.

Shelby stands by while Toni gets asked on a date and accepts the invitation. She tells Toni she’s excited for her even though it’s making her heart sink to think about. She doesn’t want to hear how the date goes when Toni comes back and she really doesn’t want to know if there’s going to be a second date. 

She gets offered a distraction when Andrew asks her on a date. Shelby is the gayest of gays, but she is up for any type of distraction from the situation going on with Toni. Of course when she tells Toni about the date, Toni gets upset about it.

“Andrew? As in the douche that’s the reason we became friends?” Toni asks with a bite in her words.  
“Yes, that Andrew. He asked me if I wanted to go to the arcade with him.” Shelby mumbles out.  
“But why did you say yes?” Toni asks quietly.  
“Toni, we were five when that all happened. I think he deserves a chance.” Shelby answers quietly.  
“Shelb… If he does anything, and I mean anything, that makes you uncomfortable, you’ll tell me immediately, right? I will come get you right away. I’ll drop everything. Hell, I’ll stay at your house so you can text me and I can drive your car over and pick you up. I don’t trust him. I want you to be safe.” Toni said making eye contact for the first time in this conversation.  
“I’ll tell you Toni. I promise.” Shelby almost whispers.

Shelby feels bad that she accepted a date with Andrew though she had no interest in him. But going to the arcade could still be fun. Toni was acting weird with her up until her date. If Shelby didn’t know any better, she would say it was jealousy. Shelby tries not to think about that and tries to focus on being at the arcade and having fun.

The trying only lasts so long. Andrew decides that because he paid for Shelby to come out with him, she owes him something and he starts to pressure her into kissing him.

“Shelby, come on. I took you out on this nice date. Don’t you think you could at least kiss me? I think that’s the very least you owe me.” Andrew says, voice full of annoyance.  
“Owe you? Why on Earth would I owe you anything?” Shelby asks, fear filling her body.  
“Because Shelby. No one ever asks you out. You’re so far up Shalifoe’s ass that they never get the chance. I decided to take you out on a date. I’m paying. That’s how dates work.” Andrew says, getting close to Shelby with a predatory smile on his face.

Shelby steps away and goes to the bathroom. She texts Toni that she wants to come home and immediately gets a text back telling her she’s on her way. A rush of relief goes through her body. She contemplates just staying in the bathroom until Toni gets there, but she doesn’t know what Toni may do if she’s not out there to stop her. She takes a few minutes to compose herself and against her better judgement, Shelby goes back into the arcade.

“Andrew, thank you for inviting me out. But my ride is on the way and I’m going home.” Shelby says as calmly as she can.  
“Seriously? You called someone because I wanted a kiss from you? Get real Shelby. It’s not like I said you had to fuck me. You just have to kiss me. It’s date etiquette. You would know if you ever went on one.” Andrew said, his anger apparent.  
“Hey, dickhead, if she doesn’t want to kiss you, she doesn’t want to fucking kiss you. Not that I can blame her. Shelbs, let’s get you home.” Toni’s voice is a welcome sound.  
“Oh, of course. She called you. Couldn’t go on one date without calling in the lesbian calvary? Get real Shelby. Who’s going to want to date someone like that?” Andrew said, an angry laugh leaving his lips.  
“Hey Andrew, no means fucking no. And Shelby was very clear in telling you no. Let it go. She’s too good for you. Just handle your rejection like a man for once.” Toni said, rage filling her.

Shelby is stuck in a trance when she feels Toni grab her and pull her towards the door. Toni doesn’t say anything the entire car ride, but Shelby can feel her looking at her occasionally. When they get to Shelby’s house, Toni doesn’t make a move to open the door and Shelby takes the hint and sits quietly waiting for Toni to break the silence.

“I didn’t want to be right.” It’s almost a whisper, but Shelby hears it.  
“I know you didn’t Toni. You would never wish that on me. I know that. I need you to know that I know that.” Shelby said as she turned to face Toni.

Toni is looking down at her hands and not making eye contact with her. Shelby reaches over and grabs Toni’s hands to get her attention.

“Hey. Toni, you showed up. You came and got me. I know you only want the best for me.” Shelby said, tears brimming in her eyes.  
“Do you want to go in and watch a movie?” Toni asks softly.  
“With you? Anytime.” Shelby said with a small smile.

—————————————————————————————————————

It’s been almost every night that week since, Toni comes to Shelby’s house after practice. Not that Shelby is going to complain. She had told her mom what happened when she came home to find Toni making dinner. Shelby knew her mom would have questions as to why Shelby was home so early when she’d told her she was going out with Andrew.

On one of the few days that Toni doesn’t come over, instead choosing to hang out with Martha, Shelby’s mom decides to talk to her. Shelby hears a soft knock on the door when her mom’s head pokes in.

“Hey momma, what’s up?” Shelby asked sitting up in her bed.  
“Hi Shelbs. I just wanted to have a little talk. I hope you’re up for it?” Jobeth said slowly, coming to sit on the end of Shelby’s bed.  
“Sure momma. What about?” Nerves building up in Shelby’s chest.  
“Now, you and I both know I’m not your father. I’d like to think that’s a good thing. Not pressuring you on dating boys, or going to church, just letting you be yourself.” Jobeth starts off.  
“That is a good thing momma…” Shelby says quietly.  
“Right. I guess I just have some questions? I don’t want you to feel like I’m accusing you of anything or invading your space, but I just need to ask.” Jobeth says looking softly at Shelby.  
“Okay mom…” Shelby says, looking away.  
“So… Toni. Look, before you say anything, yes, I am fine with the fact that she’s gay. That’s not what this is about. I’m not your father. This is about how I’ve seen you look at her. Again, it’s not a bad thing, I’m just a little confused. I’ve seen you look like she is the sunshine in your world, and then you tell me you’re going on a date with that Andrew boy. Why did you go on a date with him?” Jobeth isn’t even asking about Toni, she’s asking about Andrew.  
“Honest answer?“ Shelby asks, still avoiding her mother’s eyes.  
“I’m not going to judge you on your answer. I’m just wondering.” Jobeth said, no judgement evident in her voice.  
“It was because Martha told me Toni was going out on a date… I guess I got kind of jealous about her going on a date. A date that wasn’t… I got jealous. So when Andrew asked, I said yes.” A flustered Shelby replies.  
“Shelby, sweetie, I’m not trying to assume anything here. But were you jealous because the date wasn’t with you?” Jobeth’s question is a cautious one and Shelby can tell.  
“Yeah…” Shelby mumbles, embarrassed that her mom has caught on.  
“Oh baby, have you told her? Does she know how you feel?” Shelby can hear the concern in her mother’s voice and she knows her next answer won’t help with that concern.  
“No momma. At the basketball game? The one where I got hit by that ball? The girl said she did it to mess with Toni, because she thought I was Toni’s girlfriend… Toni immediately told her I wasn’t gay. I don’t think she likes me like that. And I… I think I’m okay with that… Then again my blood starts boilin’ when Marty mentions Toni going on a date…” Shelby says with a scoff.  
“You have to tell her eventually Shelbs. This is going to get too messy for even you to keep clean.” Jobeth says getting up from her bed.

_So momma knows about my crush on Toni. She told me that I should tell her how I feel. But that seems real messy. Almost as messy as keeping it to myself. The biggest question is if momma knows, who else has figured it out. I also think I just came out? I mean, maybe not. Momma just knew, I didn’t actually have to say the words. But she knows now. I don’t really have to tell her about it. I don’t know if I’ll actually tell Toni though. That sounds so much worse than keeping it to myself at this point._

—————————————————————————————————————-

Shelby is with her siblings picking up dinner when Toni asks if she can borrow a notebook from her. She of course tells her that she can. Little does she realize that Toni grabs the one notebook that Shelby never wanted for her to see. She doesn’t realize until she gets home and she can’t find her journal. This throws Shelby into a panic. She contemplates texting Toni to explain, before she reasons with herself. Just because Toni had her journal, doesn’t mean she’s going to read it. She just has to act like everything is fine.

—————————————————————————————————————-

Everything is not fine. Toni can feel her heart hammering against her chest. She should’ve checked the notebook before she grabbed it. Sitting before her are all of Shelby’s intimate thoughts. Thoughts that include her? Toni had never thought anything could take her by surprise when it came to Shelby, boy was she wrong. 

Toni’s mind was swimming. She didn't even know Shelby was gay. The only thing she knew right now is that she isn’t going to tell Shelby that she saw any of this. She needs to talk to someone about it though. Her only problem is that she doesn’t want to out Shelby. This was one of the rare days she was at her foster home so she didn’t have the convenience of Marty in the next room. She invites Fatin and Martha over to discuss this as covertly as she could.

“So hypothetically, what would you guys do if you found out someone liked you, by accident? Someone you thought you knew inside and out?” Toni asks while pacing her room.  
“Holy shit. No fucking way. How did you find out about Shelby?” Fatin said, her eyes wide in surprise.  
“How did you know about Shelby?!” Toni almost yells.  
“Um… Toni? Shelby literally looks at you like she’s in love with everything you do… And she is not shy about checking you out.” Martha says quietly.  
“So everyone just knows? Except me?!” Toni said, her frustration building.  
“Easy tiger, Shelbs isn’t here to be your calming stone or whatever. How did you find this out?” Fatin asked.  
“I asked to borrow a notebook and the one I borrowed… I guess she was using it as a journal, about her feelings for me…” Toni said quietly.  
“Okay, so you know how she feels. Now, how do you feel?” Fatin asked, getting right to the point.  
“She’s my best friend dude.” Toni said, deflecting the look Fatin was currently giving her.  
“Really? Because when we all met you two, we thought that you were dating on the downlow until you were ready to come out. Then you came out and we all got confused. You hold her fucking hand Shalifoe, you’re constantly there to make sure she’s okay, you were ready to start a fucking fight when she got nailed with that ball at your last game.” Fatin said, trying to get through to Toni.  
“You were also like, basically her knight in shining armor when her date with Andrew went wrong the other night… At your own request. You literally stayed at her house, waiting to see if she would need you to come pick her up. You don’t offer to do that when any of us have dates.” Martha said, trying to use a nicer approach.  
“So maybe I do like her, but I never thought that she would like me back and this is a lot. Maybe I’ve always liked her like that. I don’t know, okay? I wanted you guys to come here and make things less confusing. Not more confusing for me.” Toni rambled out, resuming her pacing.

The room goes quiet for a minute or two. Fatin and Martha allowed Toni to pace to try and work through what she was feeling. Fatin gave Martha a look that said she may die for what she was about to say and cleared her throat, causing Toni to stop.

“Your homecoming game is Friday, the dance is Saturday, doesn’t the basketball team have like a weird thing where they ask their significant other to the dance at the game when they’re announced for the starting lineup? Why don’t you just do that? She’s obviously going to say yes.” Fatin said, hoping that Toni would consider it.  
“Wouldn’t that be a little weird to do out of nowhere?” Toni asks quietly.  
“Not if you don’t act like a total head case all week. Don’t get all weird on her. Ask her to be your partner for the homecoming games this week, you were probably going to pick her over all of us anyway, we know she’s your favorite, and probably the best bet to win. But again, don’t get fucking weird on her Shalifoe.” Fatin said, a small smile while she rolled her eyes.  
“Whatever Fatin, maybe I was going to pick Dot.” Toni mumbled.  
“Toni… We all know you weren’t going to pick Dot.” Martha said with a laugh.

Toni’s anxiety around the situation didn’t go away, however. She still had to return the notebook to Shelby, hope she didn’t ask her if she read it, act normal, ask her to be her partner in the homecoming games, and then ask her to the dance, in front of an entire crowd. Toni’s anxiety was just getting started.

—————————————————————————————————————

Shelby’s heart was slamming in her chest as she drove over to pick Toni up for school on Monday. She had no idea how she was going to keep herself from asking if Toni had read her journal. She didn’t know how she was going to keep her cool and not be weird about her possibly reading her journal. She was anxious. But as she pulled up, Toni was smiling at her like she always did and Shelby can feel her nerves settle. Toni slides into the passenger seat, her smile not breaking.

“Hey Shelbs, I was just wondering if you’d be my partner for the homecoming games this week?” Toni said, her eyes on her hands in her lap.  
“Of course!” Shelby felt all of her anxiety leave her body and excitement take its place.  
“Really? Sweet. Uh, you’re coming to the game on Friday right?” Toni asks, not wanting to give anything away.  
“Oh yeah, super excited to see who the famous Toni Shalifoe asks to the dance. You’re on the team, do you know her? She’s kind of the star, brown hair, brown eyes, almost as short as her temper.” Shelby said, a playful tone in her voice.  
“Watch it Goodkind.” Toni said, rolling her eyes.

The silence that filled the car was comfortable. Neither girl wanting to give anything away to the other. Toni gave Shelby her notebook back and didn’t say anything about the contents, Shelby also didn’t ask.

—————————————————————————————————————

It’s Thursday when Toni gets hit with the news that Jobeth Goodkind was coming to the game with Shelby on Friday. Toni knew she had a lot riding on asking Shelby in front of the people at the game in general, but now her mother too? That just adds to the anxiety bubbling in Toni’s chest. But she had already made up her mind. 

Toni and Shelby win the homecoming games and it’s announced on Friday during school. Almost no one is surprised by it, they’re a force to be reckoned with. They get a little trophy and Toni can’t help but smile at how happy Shelby is that they’ve actually won.

After school on Friday, she finds a way to avoid hanging out with Shelby instead, going to get her favorite flowers from the supermarket. If Toni was going to do this, she was at least doing it right.

—————————————————————————————————————-

Shelby had asked her mom if she would go to the game with her. She wasn’t sure how she would feel seeing Toni asking someone out to the dance and she wanted moral support when it happened. Jobeth had happily agreed to go, she hadn’t seen Toni play in too long and she would always be there to support her daughter. 

Shelby of course, would never miss a game, even though this one may hurt her. She tried not to focus on that. Remembering that even if Toni had a date to the dance, she still had Dot, Marty, Rachel, and Nora to hang out with. She knew Fatin and Leah would definitely be off somewhere, keeping to themselves, but she would at least look good, even if she was dancing alone.

It was time for the starting lineups to be called and Shelby felt her anticipation building. They start with the away team and in a way, Shelby is relieved, she knows that Toni is the point guard and is always announced first, so this gives her a little time to calm herself down.

“Your point guard, number three, Toni Shalifoe!” The announcer booms through the gym, a silence falling after the cheers.

Toni runs out with flowers that look suspiciously like sunflowers. Shelby scoffs because of course Toni would be asking a girl to the dance that had the same taste in flowers as she did. And then all of a sudden, Toni was jogging over to where Shelby and her mom were sitting. Shelby found herself looking behind her, not realizing that Toni’s eyes were on her and not someone behind her.

“Shelbs, do you think you’d like to go to the dance with me tomorrow?” Toni asked, a shy smile on her face as her arm extends the flowers.  
“Wha- me?!” Shelby practically yells, causing more people to look at them.  
“I uh, I mean-“ Toni starts.  
“She’d love to, Toni, you’ll come home with us after the game so we can discuss the details and color schemes for you two.” Jobeth answered with a smile.  
“Shelbs?” Toni asked, looking at an awestruck Shelby.

All Shelby can do is smile and nod her head, tears forming in her eyes. Toni takes it as a good sign and releases the flowers, running back to her team. Shelby looked at her mom in awe of what had just happened.

“So you told her?” Jobeth asks.  
“No, I didn’t say anything.” Shelby answers, a smile on her face.  
“Huh.” Jobeth is smiling just as widely as her daughter.

The two are their own cheering section for Toni the entire game. Always the loudest when she does something good, and the first to criticize the officiating when they think there’s a missed call. They end up winning and hanging around, waiting for Toni to meet them after the game.

“Glad to see you didn’t get hit with any balls this time, Goodkind. Cheering as loudly as you were. Now I can see why that girl assumed you were my girlfriend.” Toni said laughing, earning a look from Jobeth.

Shelby coughed, knowing that she’d told her mom about the incident but Toni didn’t know that.

“So, Toni, you want to take my baby to the homecoming dance tomorrow, huh? Is this a date then? Or just as a friend?” Jobeth asked, smiling.  
“Oh, uh, yes, I do want to take her to the dance tomorrow. Can we uh, maybe we can talk more at the house?” Toni asked, looking around.

Shelby nodded and her mom thankfully agreed. The car ride back to the Goodkind household was quiet. Trevor and Kennedy were waiting for them to get home, knowing that Toni would tell them all about the game when they asked. 

“Toni!” The two kids yelled when Toni walked through the door.

Shelby watched as they jumped on Toni and she just let them. Laughing and catching them. Toni threw Kennedy on her back and carried Trevor on her front and walked them over to the couch in the living room.

“You know, I think she asked you for a reason. And the twins love her. Lord knows I do too. Maybe you should use tonight to actually _talk_ to her?” Jobeth said quietly so Toni wouldn’t hear.

Shelby didn’t answer audibly, she just nodded her head. Her eyes still on Toni and her siblings on the couch. She could hear Toni describing the game, and gets lost in how good she is with them. She’s brought out of her haze when she realizes there are three sets of eyes on her, one set running straight towards her.

“Shelbs! Did Toni really ask you to the dance tomorrow?” Trevor had always been Toni’s biggest fan and he clearly was excited about the prospect of his sister attending the dance with her.  
“She did!” Shelby asked, a smile on her face as his big eyes looked up at her in joy.  
“You said yes, right Shelbs? Toni likes girls, and she asked you because you’re a girl and you love her, right?” Trevor asked.

Thankfully, Shelby’s mother came and grabbed Trevor, telling him that it was time for bed and to let Toni and Shelby talk. Shelby had never been more relieved to be forced into a conversation.

“So… You ask all your friends to dances, Shalifoe?” Shebly asked, a playful tone in her voice.  
“Yeah, well, you know, Fatin already had plans so next best option, you know?” Toni said with a laugh.  
“Toni, why did you really ask me? You could go with literally any girl you want, you don’t have to take your best friend on a pity date just because her last date was a complete disaster…” Shelby didn’t need a pity date and didn't want to get her hopes up.  
“Shelbs, it’s not a pity date. It’s not because your last date was a complete disaster. Though, the offer to rip Andrew apart still stands. Shelbs, why do you come to every game? Even the away games?” Toni asked quietly.  
“We’re best… You deserve… Because I want to.” Shelby settles on.  
“A lot of started sentences there. Why didn’t you correct Sam when she called you my girlfriend?” Shelby could tell Toni was fishing for a direct answer, but she wasn’t mentioning the journal, so many she didn’t read it after all.  
“So that’s her name. Good to know for next week when she tries her new tactic to piss you off.” Shelby said, still avoiding the questions.

Toni groans and Shelby can tell she’s getting frustrated. Something that doesn’t often happen with Shelby.

“Shelby Faith Goodkind. I got you your favorite flowers, I asked you to a dance in front of a gym full of people, I think that makes my stance very clear here. You said I could ask any girl I wanted to the dance, and I did that. So, I want an answer. Do you have feelings for me too?” Toni asked, her voice even, no frustration evident.  
“Wait, you said too. As in, also. As in…” Shelby trailed off, her brows knitting together to make sure she’s reading everything correctly.  
“As in, I have feelings for you and I think you have them for me too.” Toni said, remaining patient.  
“Wait, my journal, did you…” Shelby trailed off again, knowing Toni would know what she was talking about.  
“I didn’t realize what it was. I’m going to be honest, it freaked me out a little. Mostly because it made me start to realize things about myself. Hell, I called Marty and Fatin to talk about a hypothetical situation and both of them basically told me that we’re the only ones who didn’t see the way we looked at each other. The only reason I told Sam that you weren’t gay, was because I didn’t know you were, and if on the one in a million chance you were, I didn’t want her to think she had a chance. I meant what I said when I called you hot that night, and when she talked about you being on your knees for her, I thought I was angry at her for disrespecting you like that, but there was more to it. I was also jealous. Jealous of her having those thoughts about you, and so openly…” Toni rambled out, now looking down at her hands.

It’s Shelby’s turn to process the things she’s hearing. It’s everything she wants to hear but it’s a lot for her to process.

“I- so wait, why are you askin’ me if you read my journal? You already know how I feel.” Shelby says, slightly confused.  
“I want to hear it from you, Shelby. That’s why I’m asking.” Toni’s eyes find hers for the first time since the conversation started.

Shelby can feel all the blood in her body rushing to her face, her heart is pounding in her chest so loudly it sounds like it’s in her ears, she can feel her head spinning as her eyes remain locked on Toni’s. She swallows loudly before clearing her throat.

“Okay Toni, I have feelings for you. I’ve had em for a long time. Probably since that day you rescued me on the playground.” Shelby rushed out.  
“Then… Why’d you go on that date? The one with Andrew. If… If you liked me, why’d you go?” Toni asked quietly.

Shelby sighed, she knew for multiple reasons that she shouldn’t have gone on that date, but this, right here was the biggest one. Seeing the pain in Toni’s eyes and hearing it in her voice.

“I… When Marty told me you were goin’ on that date, I was jealous. But then I was _right_ there when she asked you and it was even worse… I wanted something to take my mind off of the fact that y’all went on a date and anything that could have happened on that date… So when Andrew asked… I just said yes…” Shelby said, failing to look at Toni.  
“When you told me that you were going on a date with him… It felt like someone punched me in the chest. Shelby, I had no idea you were gay. So of course I said yes to a girl that clearly was. One I knew I stood a chance with. If I knew about you, I never would have said yes.” Shelby can feel Toni’s hand trying to get her to look up at her.  
“I should have said something…” Shelby said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
“Shelby, do you want to go to the dance with me?” Toni asked softly.

Shelby just nods her head, not trusting her voice to answer.

“Can I… Do you want anything to happen after the dance…?” Toni asked.  
“Wha- like se-” Shelby starts to ask before Toni cuts her off.  
“No, not that. I mean like, between us. Do you want the dance to be a date? Or like do you want to continue to date after the dance? Do you not want a label? Like what are we and what will we be?” Toni asks, adding clarity to her previous question.  
“Oh… Well… I would love for it to be a date. As for after, I know what I want… But what do you want…?” Shelby asked.  
“Like ideally? We date… Like I want to date you… I don’t know how you feel about that. I have always thought you were fucking beautiful, and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about kissing you before.” Toni said, a confidence in her voice towards the end.  
“So then do it.” Even Shelby was surprised by her own confidence.  
“D-do what?” Toni asked, her confidence wavering.  
“Kiss me.” Shelby said with a smile.

—————————————————————————————————————

Before Toni can gather her thoughts, Shelby is in her space. She’s taking over Toni’s every sense and she can’t even pretend she’s upset by it. She can smell the vanilla bean perfume that Shelby puts on every morning, she feels her breath hitting her face, and she sees her eyes looking down at her lips and her lips curling into a smile. She hasn’t seen Shelby confident like this in all the years of knowing her. Suddenly, Toni becomes very aware of how close they are to crossing the line and going past friendship, and the fact that Shelby’s mom could walk in at any time.

“Shelbs… Are you sure? What about your mom?” Toni asks, almost at a whisper.  
“My momma already knows how I feel about you. Like you said, everyone could see it but us.” Shelby said with a laugh.  
“Wait, what do you mean your mom already knows?” Toni asked, confusion taking over.  
“She talked to me about it a bit ago. Asked me how I felt about you. I told her how I felt.” Shelby answered, a smile on her face.

While Toni was processing what Shelby said, Shelby took her opportunity to close the distance between them. Just like that, all of Toni’s thoughts left her brain. She could no longer process anything other than the fact that Shelby Goodkind was kissing her. Her best friend was now kissing her. Because of her shock, it took Toni a couple seconds to kiss her back, so much so that Shelby had started pulling away. Toni was quick to remedy that with her hand on Shelby’s face, pulling her back into her.

If there’s something that Toni isn’t prepared for, it’s the whimper that comes from Shelby when she pulls her in. There’s nothing more that Toni wants than to keep this going but she’s also highly aware of the fact that Shelby’s mom could walk in and see them at any moment. Against her best judgement, Toni pulls away, letting her eyes open to take in Shelby looking right back at her. She just watches as Shelby leans in again.

“Shelbs, not that I don’t love doing that. I do, believe me, but your mom could still walk in. She likes me, I’d like to keep it that way.” Toni said with a laugh.  
“Okay but that, we can do that again, right?” Shelby asked, eyes looking directly at Toni’s lips.

Toni can feel her mind going blank again and quickly tries to get it back. Knowing that Shelby would take advantage of her lack of cognitive functioning skills and pull her in for another kiss.

“So uh, the dance. You got your dress with Fatin and Marty, I haven’t seen it yet. What color is it? You know, so I can run to the mall tomorrow morning and make sure we match.” Toni asks.  
“Well, I would show you the dress, but I don’t want you to see it until tomorrow night before the dance. Um, can I text you a picture of the color? That way you have something to go off of? What are you wearing to the dance Miss Shalifoe?” Shelby asked, her bottom lip slipping between her teeth.  
“Well, if I have to wait, you do too Goodkind.” Toni said with a wink.

Toni went home that night, opting not to stay the night. Everything was still new with Shelby and the last thing she wanted to do was complicate it. She texted Shelby to let her know she made it home.

**Shelbs:** _Here’s the color of the dress. Hope you can find what you need tomorrow, Shalifoe ;)_

Toni shook her head knowing that tomorrow was going to be nothing short of an adventure for her.

—————————————————————————————————————

Shelby was more excited than usual. She was watching the clock more than she should be. She knew she needed to get ready, but her head couldn’t stop trying to picture what Toni could be wearing for tonight. She really couldn’t wait for Toni to see her dress. It was perfect. Her mom had suggested that with it being her junior year, she try something that popped a little more than what she’s worn in the past, so she boldly chose a green dress for this year.

Her mother’s suggestion was spot on, as usual. The dance was three hours away, more than enough time for her to get ready. Toni had informed her that she would be picking her up an hour and a half early and taking her to dinner and Shelby’s heart swooned at the notion. 

Jobeth had helped her put the finishing touches on her look for the night when they heard the doorbell. They also heard Trevor and Kennedy yell that they would answer it and two very excited reactions when they answered the door.

“I’d say it’s safe to say your _date_ is here to pick you up.” Jobeth said with a smile.  
“I’m real nervous all of a sudden.” Shelby breathes out.  
“That’s okay. I’m sure Toni is too. I mean we’re safely up here and she was greeted by thing one and thing two.” Jobeth said with a laugh as she walked out of the room.

Shelby took a second to gather herself before she finally stood and walked out of her room.

—————————————————————————————————————

Trevor had informed Toni that she looked perfect and Kennedy made it a point to tell her that she would match Shelby just right. This eased some of Toni’s nerves that were currently building by the second. She wondered if Shelby was regretting this or if maybe she forgot that Toni was picking her up early and she wasn’t ready yet. That was until she saw Jobeth walking down the stairs with a smile on her face. 

“Toni… My, my, my, who would’ve known you could clean up this well.” Jobeth said with a smile and a wink.  
“Is she-” Toni starts but the words die on her lips as she catches sight of Shelby coming down the stairs.  
“Woah.” Toni’s mind is back to being completely blank.  
“I know right? Who knew Shelbs could look like a princess?” Trevor said with a scoff.  
“I had a feeling.” Toni mumbled, still lost in the sight before her.

Shelby looked perfect. Green really was her color. It now belonged to Shelby. The color only served to enhance her eyes and it was perfection against her skin. Toni was openly staring at her and she didn’t even mind. Her eyes followed the slit in the dress that went dangerously high, trying to keep her cool as she took in the breathtaking sight before her.

—————————————————————————————————————

When Toni came into view, Shelby felt her breath catch in her throat. Of course Toni would choose to wear a fitted suit. She just didn’t know she would look that good in said fitted suit. It was a charcoal gray but there were the perfect amount of accent greens added to the outfit. Her tie, her suspenders, her cufflinks, even her socks were green. All the same color as her dress. Toni looked perfect.

They were both just staring at each other, not saying a word. Smiles painted across their faces.

“Well aren’t ya gonna say something to Toni, Shelbs?” Trevor asked, his patience almost as thin as Toni’s.  
“She looks… You look perfect.” Shelby whispered.  
“Pst, Toni, now you gotta tell Shelbs she looks pretty too.” Trevor said, elbowing Toni.  
“You look… Wow.” Was all Toni could say.  
“ALRIGHT! Enough staring you two, you’ll have plenty of time for that later. Just not at dinner. I expect to see pictures from the dance. Which means you’ll have to make it to the dance. Am I understood?” Jobeth said with a laugh, breaking both girls from their trances.  
“Yeah, uh, yes ma’am. Do you want to get some pictures before we go?” Toni asked, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.  
“Out back, come on you two.” Jobeth said shaking her head at the two of them.

They all walked out back and Shelby’s body was immediately aware of where Toni was in proximity to her. Doing her best to regulate her breathing and not think about where Toni’s hands currently found themselves.

—————————————————————————————————————

Toni spent entirely too much time during the process of taking the pictures, focusing on Shelby’s breathing. She noticed that it would change depending on where her hands found themselves. They take as many pictures as Jobeth wants and then go to dinner. Toni finds herself staring yet again, as she takes in the fact that Shelby is currently out with her. On a date. It didn’t feel real to her.

They make it through dinner and to the dance on time, though it is a struggle to keep them focused on their goal. Jobeth helps with a couple of texts reminding them she won’t be going to bed until she gets at least one picture of them from the dance, quickly adding that it can’t be in the form of a Snapchat story.

When Toni and Shelby walk into the dance, they hear a couple of loud whoops and Toni immediately knows it’s Fatin and Dot. Toni just rolls her eyes as their group approached them.

“So, Shalifoe, I see you asked Shelby here to the dance.” Fatin said, raising her eyebrow, earning a light smack from Leah.  
“Don’t listen to her. You guys look amazing. Honestly.” Leah said with a smile.  
“Yeah, you really do.” Martha said, her smile matching Toni’s.  
“So are you guys official then?” Fatin asked, earning another smack from Leah, this one harder.  
“You don’t have to answer her.” Leah said, rolling her eyes.  
“We’ll answer that question when you answer the question of what’s going on between you and Leah, Fatin.” Shelby said with a laugh.  
“Oh no… Shelby, you picked the wrong day to use that one… Leah and Fatin just told us they made it official…” Nora said, an apologetic look on her face.  
“Fuck.” Shelby let out.  
“Shelby Faith Goodkind, do you say your prayers with that mouth?” Toni teased, trying to lift any tension.  
“Anyways… It’s homecoming! Toni was the MVP yesterday and got us the win, let’s party!” Dot yelled.

Everyone agreed and they made their way to the dance floor. Toni stopped Shelby, remembering that they needed to send Jobeth some pictures of them at the dance before they could have too much fun. The two of them took a couple selfies and then had Martha take a couple more of them, before they got a group picture and sent them off to Jobeth.

The two of them start dancing the night away. Getting lost in each other and having fun with their friends. Neither one is thinking about what label they’re falling under. Well, that is until Andrew sees them and makes his way over.

“No fucking way. That’s why you wouldn’t kiss me? You’re a dyke?” Andrew said, venom dripping from his words.  
“Not that it fucking matters, _Andrew_ , but not even straight girls want to kiss you. What makes you so sure that Shelby isn’t straight? Just because she’s here with me, doesn’t mean anything. She’s my best fucking friend, dude. How does it feel to be so insecure? God, it must be really hard because you are always trying to overcompensate for everything.” Toni said, her anger shooting straight to her boiling point but doing her best to not out Shelby in case she wasn’t ready for anything like that.

She felt Shelby wrap an arm around the small of her back and pull her back into her.

“Andrew, yeah, I’m gay. I am super gay. A total lesbian. Honestly, you reaffirmed it, because you’re so repulsive. And yeah, I’m here with Toni, she’s my date. What about it? She’s also my girlfriend, what the fuck do you plan on doing about it? Oh that’s right, nothing. The only thing you know how to do is run to your daddy and ask him to fix it for you. Well, I have news for you, your daddy can’t fix this and I don’t need to be fixed, so I guess you’re out of luck. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” Shelby said, turning Toni so she wouldn’t be looking at him anymore.

That is, until she felt a hand grab her arm and twist her around.

“Listen here, Shalifoe, Shelby is mine. Got it? You two can pretend to be lesbos all you want, but at the end of the day, she ends up with me.That’s how this plays out. In what world would someone like her be with someone like you? Not this one, I’ll tell you that. So get used to the thought of Shelby in my bed with-” Toni saw red and she swung, now standing over Andrew who was holding his face in his hands.  
“If you _ever_ talk about my girlfriend like that again, I’m breaking it. Am I understood, Andrew?” Toni said, her jaw set in place and rage seeping out of her.

Andrew just nods before he rushes off to tend to his now bleeding nose.

“I fucking knew you two were dating!” Fatin said, a huge smile on her face.

Leah pulled Fatin off, mouthing an apology to the two.

“I suppose we both dropped the girlfriend bomb, huh?” Toni asked with a laugh.  
“I can’t believe you hit him.” Shelby said, looking at Toni.

Toni couldn’t read her. She couldn’t tell if Shelby was upset that she hit him, upset that she didn’t control her anger, happy she did it, and she started getting nervous that maybe she did the wrong thing.

“Yeah, he, he grabbed me Shelbs and then when he started to talk about you I just, I saw red and I-” Toni started to explain herself only to be cut off by Shelby’s lips against hers.  
“It was extremely hot.” Shelby mumbled against her lips.

Toni could feel heat. Her entire body felt white hot. She did her best to ignore it while Shelby pulled her back to dance with their friends. They hadn’t officially talked about it, but neither girl was going to stop calling the other their girlfriend, so in that moment, they became official. Just like that. In what was becoming classic Shelby and Toni fashion.

When the dance ended, Shelby told her that her mom already said she could spend the night, Shelby had promised that no sex would be taking place, though Toni hadn’t even thought about that. They get back to Shelby’s and Toni finds herself being pulled up to Shelby’s room by her suspenders. She knows Shelby promised they wouldn’t have sex, but seeing Shelby be in control the way she was, was a massive turn on for Toni.

The two end up making out for what seems like forever before they change into their pajamas and fall asleep holding one another.

—————————————————————————————————————

It was two months later and Shelby was asking Toni if her foster parents would allow her to come with her and her family on a ski trip for winter break. Toni let her know that she would ask them that night and let her know. The two had been openly dating each other since the homecoming dance. It would’ve been hard for either of them to deny it after they both said they were girlfriends and Toni put the finishing touches on by punching Andrew.

Shelby felt ready to take their relationship to the next step, she didn’t want to rush things, or make Toni feel pressured, but they had been so close to taking that step so many times until something would ultimately interrupt them. It was starting to frustrate Shelby, there were only so many times she could use the jets in her bathtub.

The ski trip would be the perfect time for them to take that step. Shelby’s mom had assured her that even if Toni were able to come, they would be allowed to have their own room, to themselves. This may have come after an uncomfortable conversation for the both of them. Jobeth trusted her daughter, and she trusted Toni with her daughter, so she had agreed that they could stay in the same room, if she was allowed to come on the trip.

It took Toni’s foster parents all of two minutes to tell her that she could go on the trip with Shelby and her family and Shelby found herself thanking her lucky stars. When their break started two weeks later, they were off to go enjoy the snow in the mountains.

“You know, I never would’ve thought Trevor and Kennedy would love the snow so much.” Toni said, laughing as she looked out the window of their room to see the twins rolling in the snow and Jobeth trying to wrangle them.  
“They’re a couple of snow bunnies for sure. Trevor did mention that he wants to learn how to snowboard though, so hopefully momma doesn’t have too much of a heart attack with that.” Shelby answered with a chuckle.  
“Little man wants to learn how to snowboard?” Toni asked, suddenly behind Shelby and wrapping her arms around her.  
“Yeah, he uh, we turned on the X-games and he saw Shawn White and decided he wanted to be like him.” Shelby explained.  
“Do you think your mom would be okay with me teaching him?” Toni asked.  
“You would do that? I know you know how to snowboard, but I didn’t want you to have to spend all your time teaching him how. You should be able to enjoy it too, babe.” Shelby said, turning in Toni’s arms.  
“Are you kidding me? I’d love to teach him. I’ll make sure to send your mom a text and ask her if that would be okay with her.” Toni said, kissing Shelby’s nose.

Shelby’s mind starts to run away with thoughts of the future. Toni teaching their child how to do things, and how great she would be with them. She feels herself being overcome by the love she has for Toni and pulls her in for a kiss.

What she didn’t expect was for Toni to deepen it so quickly. She had no time to suppress the moan that bubbled up from the back of her throat. If she was being honest, she would love to let this happen right here and now, but she knew her mom would come by to check that they’d settled in fine, and she pulls back.

“You know, we have this whole room to ourselves this week.” Shelby said, kissing her way across Toni’s jaw and nipping at her earlobe.

Shelby hears Toni’s breath catch and knows she understands what she’s telling her.

“Really? This whole room? Even the bed?” Toni asks, breathlessly.  
“Yeah, even the bed.” Shelby answers, trailing her kisses down Toni’s neck.  
“Huh.” Was all Toni could muster as a response.

The two of them began a game of baiting the other with lingering touches and looks. It took exactly two days before that ended up boiling over. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Shelby had been putting her pajamas on when she opted to just sleep in one of Toni’s shirts and her underwear. Toni wasn’t accusing her of doing that on purpose, but she knew Shelby did it on purpose. As soon as she came into view, Toni couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

“That’s uh, nice shirt you got there, Goodkind. Did you lose your pants?” Toni stammered out.  
“Thanks, it’s my girlfriend’s shirt. But no, that was a conscious choice.” Shelby said with a smile.

Toni just watched her in awe. She watched her all the way until she found Shelby Goodkind straddling her. They both knew this was coming but nothing could prepare Toni for the rush of heat that shot through her body. Her hands immediately went to Shelby’s thighs, sliding upwards. Nails dragging their way back down.

“Are you sure Shelbs?” Toni asked, wanting to make absolutely sure that they were both ready to take this step together.

Shelby just nodded and connected their lips in a scorching kiss. That was all the confirmation that Toni needed. Pulling Shelby down against her, getting rewarded with a moan directly into her mouth. For every noise Shelby made, it caused Toni to make one of her own. It didn’t take long before Shelby’s hips were rocking against Toni’s. When Toni made a move to flip them over, Shelby stopped her. Thinking that maybe Shelby had changed her mind, Toni stopped what she was doing and pulled back to look at Shelby.

She was breathing heavily and looked like she was trying to concentrate. Toni just gave her time, rubbing her back to reassure her that it was okay, whatever she decided she wanted.

“You first.” The words shot through Toni’s body.  
“Wha-” Toni began to ask before being cut off by yet another blistering kiss.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been thinking about doing this to you.” Was the last thing Toni heard before she felt Shelby’s hands pulling at her shorts.

Very quickly, Shelby had rid Toni of all of her clothes. Toni looked at Shelby, and just watched the way her eyes raked over her body. Shelby began planting kisses along Toni’s body just to see her reactions and Toni felt like she was seeing stars. Her hips involuntarily moving with each kiss.

Toni swears her eyes almost come out of her head when she feels Shelby’s tongue flatten against her clit and curl upwards. Her moan was embarrassingly loud but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Not when her girlfriend was currently between her legs, making her feel explosions within her body. Toni had been so wound up, she knew she wasn’t going to last long. Her hands finding their way into Shelby’s hair as she fell apart repeating her name.

—————————————————————————————————————

Toni Shalifoe tasted like a dream come true. Shelby had nothing to compare it to, but she swears it would never get old. She knew Toni came, but she was addicted to the sound of her moans bouncing off the walls and she wasn’t done enjoying them yet. She kept her tongue moving and cautiously slid a finger into Toni. After a couple of minutes, she added a second finger. It wasn’t long after that, that Toni was cumming for her yet again and it was music to Shelby’s ears. 

Toni had tugged her up the length of her body and kissed her with an intensity that she had never experienced before. Loving the way Toni reacted to tasting herself in the kiss. In the blink of an eye, she had been flipped onto her back, Toni hovering above her. She was already so turned on from every sound Toni made, she wasn’t sure how long she could hang on once Toni started touching her.

The answer was, not that long. Toni made it a point to take her time, and in doing so, Shelby came before Toni really even did anything. It was a pointed bite to her nipple that tipped her over the edge. Toni wasn’t satisfied with just that though, and Shelby was grateful that it wasn’t ending there. She felt Toni’s eyes on her and then she felt two fingers working tight circles against her clit. Sending explosions through her body and causing her hips to buck into Toni’s hand.

Shelby’s mouth fell open and a moan loud enough to earn them a noise complaint tumbled out when she felt Toni’s fingers slide into her. Making sure to keep her thumb pressing against her clit, Toni worked her towards a second orgasm. With one firm push against her clit and a curl of her fingers, Toni had Shelby clawing at her back while her name fell from her lips.

The two of them stayed like that while Toni helped her come down from her orgasm. Once Shelby had somewhat returned her breathing to normal, Toni slid her fingers out of her and straight into her mouth. Shelby’s jaw dropped open as she watched Toni suck her fingers clean.

“You taste so good. I can’t wait to be between your legs.” Toni said.

Just like that, Shelby was ready to go again.

—————————————————————————————————————

Toni and Shelby had had a lot of sex. Like a lot. But Toni still made time to hang out with the rest of the Goodkind family and teach Trevor how to snowboard. Luckily, there were no noise complaints against the teenagers while they were at the lodge. Though both had a feeling that they were going to have to find a way to keep the noise down once they got home. Neither one wanted Jobeth or the kids to hear them. 

Their winter break was well spent, to say the least. Toni couldn’t remember a Christmas she’d had where there was this much love. But she was more than excited that she would get to experience it for as long as Shelby would allow her to love her.

—————————————————————————————————————

The rest of their school year had been uneventful, having to move online because of a new virus that was invading the world. Toni spent almost every day at the Goodkind household, helping the twins with their schooling and attending classes with Shelby. Both of them hopeful that their senior year would be more normal than this.


End file.
